Catha
Catha the Pixie is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. She's unlocked at Gryphon Point on Steam and Rockhenge on Mobile. She starts at Level 4. Description Fairies are timid creatures who play and laugh around ancient and mystical oaks. Catha laughs but she is not playing by any means. She is fierce and fearlessly determined to follow the path of Sanha, the great Fae champion. Besides healing her allies, she wields and throws harmful magical thorns able to put her enemies to sleep. With her fairy dust she creates many copies of herself becoming the worst nightmare of every villain. Skills FAERY SOUL (active, cooldown: 14 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : A burst of Faery magic that heals up to 3 allied units for 50/100/150 health. FAERY TALE (active, cooldown: 18 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Summons 2/3/4 pixie warriors with improved health to block and fight enemies for 10 seconds. † In ranged, each Pixie deals the same damage as Catha in ranged. PIXIE'S FURY (active, cooldown: 10 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Sends forth 2/3/4 pixies to strike nearby enemies for 10-30 / 12-40 / 18-50 magic damage each. PIXIE'S CURSE (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Each pixie attack has a 20% chance of cursing an enemy, stunning it for 0.5/1/1.5 seconds Hero Spell FAERY DUST (active, cooldown: 25 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): : A quick spell that stuns all enemies in an area for 3/4.5/6* seconds. Bosses are affected for a half of the duration. : (*The description is incorrect on iOS, saying 8 seconds at level 3.*) Stats Values in level 1-3 are for Humble Bundle version. Tips and Tricks * Catha, when fully leveled up, is excellent in dealing with large groups of enemies. Her four pixie warriors are all fast ranged attackers, can be healed by Catha's passive ability, and have the chance of putting enemies to sleep. In addition, her Hero Spell can stun enemies for up to six seconds, giving her, her pixies, and nearby soldiers and towers a considerable amount of time to dish major damage. * Catha's Hero Spell can actually stun bosses (although for half the duration), so players should use it to their advantage. * Interestingly, if Faery Dust is used on a Perython carrying either a Gnoll Gnawer or a rock, the Perython will instantly drop its cargo. While the dropped Gnawers will not be slept, their carriers will be. Use this to your advantage. *Catha can heal herself with Faery Soul. Range File:Catha range.png|Catha's range * Scope: 350 in ranged Quotes * "Sugar, spice and everything nice!" * "Let's put a smile on that face!" * "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" * "Here I come to save the daaay!" * (death) "Rude!" Trivia *Catha's appearance with her little green dress is strongly influenced by the design of Tinker Bell from Disney's Peter Pan. *'"Sugar, spice and everything nice!"' ** A line from the well-known nursery rhyme What Are Little Boys Made Of?. In the rhyme, boys are made from nasty things, whilst girls are made of sweet things. It also references the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls, where the line is the very origin of the three pixie-like heroines. *'"Let's put a smile on that face!"' ** A line spoken by the Joker in the 2008 film The Dark Knight, in reference to his horrific facial scars in the shape of a smile. *'"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"' **The title of a song in the Disney film Cinderella, sung by the Fairy Godmother. *'"Here I come to save the day!"' ** The catchphrase of the animated superhero Mighty Mouse by Terrytoons studio. Gallery Catha Action1.PNG|Sugar and Spice Catha Action2.PNG|Fairy team up Catha Action3.PNG|A gentle soul Catha Action4.PNG|The Fae and the Furious Catha Action5.PNG|Kablooie Catha Action6.PNG|Sleepy time Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes